eclipse_phasefandomcom-20200222-history
Salvage Zone 1e
Salvage Zone: The Earth Garage Classification: SECRET Location: High Earth Orbit This particular garage is located in Earth’s orbit and is a very useful way to get close to Earth without anyone outside of Firewall knowing where you are going. The entire facility is licensed as belonging to Salvage Zone, a Firewall-front hypercorp, which serves to keep the facility exceedingly private. A four-person server maintains this operation. They include Zeenat Dutta, an Indian-born aerospace engineer; her partner, Nurmi Marsini, a former Indonesian ﬁghter pilot; and Nuts and Bolts, a pair of machine AGIs sleeved in synths. When not maintaining their semi-proﬁtable scrapper and ship repair venture, they keep an eye out on developments of interest to Firewall among local scavengers, reclaimers, and orbitals. They have a solid base of clientèle who rely on them for repairs, including many who rely on off-the-books transactions. They frequently bring in vacworker temps or spin off multiple forks to handle larger jobs. The Salvage Zone is a fully equipped Firewall safehouse and darkcasting terminal with a limited stock of biomorphs as well as facilities for manufacturing most standard synthmorphs. It typically holds between one and several dozen morphs that were left behind by other operatives who egocasted from that facility, though some are held in reserve for their owner’s return. Don’t expect much in the way of bedside manner, though; Zeenat and Nurmi have too much on their plates to babysit folks who farcast in. The proxies here also maintain a healthy cache of weapons and gear, including a fair number of vacsuits and other items salvaged derelict ships and habs. Most importantly, the Salvage zone contains respectable docking and repair facilities for shuttles and smaller-sized spacecraft. Though their shipyard isn’t large enough to handle ships like standard transports or bulk carriers, they are optimized for working on courier spacecraft and even maintain limited quantities of antimatter for refueling. The number (and working status) of ships currently on hand varies, and not all of them belong to the Salvage Zone crew, but the server is normally able to provide LOTVs or couriers for important Firewall ops or can at least arrange discreet transport with one of their clients. They also tend to keep some courier or other spacefaring morphs on hand for recon and other solo ﬂight purposes. Zeenat and Nurmi are very careful with their ships. They won’t send expensive antimatter-powered ships to land on Earth or to dock with habs run by well-armed smugglers. These ships are to get you to suspected exsurgent outbreaks if there’s some gear that you absolutely need to take with you and you don’t think you can acquire there. Zeenat and Nurmi are great resources for sentinels who need help putting together a plan. They’ve done everything from sleeving an operative in a creepy and letting it ride a radar-reﬂective tank of compressed nitrogen from the ship’s closest approach to reach a hab, to faking a minor cargo accident and jettisoning a couple of sentinels in a heavily stealthed life pod amidst a cloud of debris. They can also arrange for stealthed re-entry capsules if you need to visit Earth. Of course, you’ll want recent backups or an emergency farcaster for any mission like this, because they’re not going to be able to do much to help you get back out.